Copos de nieve
by Wildy Storyteller
Summary: Tres OS navideños
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la navidad xD.**

* * *

 **Primer copo**

 **Personajes:** Hans, Anna

 **Mención de:** Kristoff, Elsa, hermanos de Hans

* * *

Dieron las ocho de la tarde cuando el reloj con bajas baterias entonó una famosa melodía navideña, pero debido a su falta de (como ya se menciono) baterias; esta se escuchó algo triste.

Se acercaba navidad y su vecina había insistido en ayudarle a decorar su morada por motivo de las fiestas decembrinas. En un principio se había negado rotundamente a ello, sin embargo Anna Springfield era muy — demasiado — insistente. Estaba seguro de que la pelirroja era capaz de entrar en medio de la noche a su casa para decorarla si él continuaba oponiéndose.

Anna era extraña. Cuando él se mudó al vecindario ella le dio una cálida bienvenida e incluso le horneó unas galletas; las cuales ella había olvidado en el horno, claro esta. Era despistada y algo – muy — torpe, sin embargo siempre parecía estar feliz y tenía una ligera obsesión con la navidad.

Para ella la navidad tenía que ser perfecta.

 _Para él la navidad no podía serlo_

Decoraba su hogar con cientos de luces de muchos colores y ofrecía su ayuda a los vecinos para que así todo el vecindario se viera navideño. Año tras año la pelirroja intentaba preparar una cena navideña con ayuda de su mejor amigo; Kristoff y se quedaba hasta muy tarde mirando hacía la ventana como si esperara a que alguien llegase.

Por su parte Hans, bueno, él asistia a su odiosa reunión familiar en donde era la burla de sus hermanos mayores y fingía que todos le agradaban, porqie al parecer era algo así como ilegal el hecho de que alguien no te agrade. Siempre le obsequiaban chocolates; sabiendo que es terriblemente alérgico a ellos.

Para cuando regresaba a casa, Anna continuaba observando desde su sala hacía la calle. Kristoff se habría marchado quizá una hora antes y al día siguiente la pelirroja aparecia frente a su puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro y le ofrecía un poco de pavo y puré de manzana.

Sabía que esta navidad sería la misma rutina de cada año, era como si existiera una lista de pasos a seguir.

Tomó la caja de cereal y sirvió un poco en un tazón, agregó leche y agarró una cuchara. Se dirigió a su habitación y encendió el televisor. Cambió de canal repetidas veces en busca de una película que no fuera santa cláusula, mi pobre angelito o el grinch mientras comía su delicioso cereal de fresas.

Y entonces alguien tocó el timbre de su casa. "Seguramente ha sido un niño travieso jugandole bromas a los vecinos" pensó el pelirrojo, el timbrar se volvió repetitivo y comenzó a irritar a Hans, por lo cual salió de su residencia para que los molestos infantes se alejaran, pero allí frente a su casa estaba su extraña vecina.

"¡Hey Hans" Saludó la energética pelirroja "¡Feliz Navidad!"

" Es Nochebuena. Anna" La corrigió "¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Nochebuena, Navidad, Janucá, o lo que sea" Dijo restando importancia al asunto "¿Dónde esta tu espíritu navideño, pelirrojito?"

"Anna, hoy no es navidad" Insistió Hans. "Hoy es 24, es Nochebuena y en realidad es de día, ni siquiera ha anochecido"

"¿Esa es tu excusa para ser un completo Ginch?" Cuestionó la chica. "Hoy como todos los años habrá una cena en mi casa, como tu solo ves a tu familia el 25, pensé que podridas; es decir podrías, claro si tu quieres" Comenzó a balbucear Anna "Venir hoy a mi casa, seremos Kristoff, tu y yo, ¿Qué dices?"

"Realmente no"

"¡Vamos no seas aguafiestas!" Insistió Anna. "Te encantara, incluso podemos construir muñecos de nieve, jugar caras y gestos e intercambiar obsequios, es decir, no necesito que lleves un regalo, pero te he comprado algo que se que te encantará"

"Anna, los juegos y las fiestas no son lo mio"

"Vamos, comienzas a escucharte como mi hermana" Dijo Anna. "Pero aunque lo negara yo sabia que ella lo disfrutaba, así que seguramente tu lo harás"

"¿Desde cuando tienes una hermana?" Preguntó Hans, puesto que jamas la había visto ni Anna la había mencionado antes, aunque tampoco era como si fuera el mejor amigo por siempre de la pecosa.

"Desde siempre. Es mi hermana mayor" Respondió Anna. "Posiblemente venga mañana, podría presentártela, se que te agradaría"

"Si claro, seguramente es otra tu" Dijo con notorio sarcasmo.

"Se llama Elsa" Dijo Anna. "Podría ser tu mejor amiga, asi como John era tu mejor amigo"

"Anna, por ultima vez, yo jamas he tenido un mejor amigo llamado John" Dijo Hans

"¿Estas seguro de eso?" El pelirrojo se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano en señal de frustración.

"Si acepto ir esta noche a tu casa, ¿Me dejaras en paz?" La chica asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. "Esta bien, te veo esta noche, ¿Necesitas que lleve algo?"

"Con que arrastres tu trasero hasta mi casa es suficiente, lo tengo todo cubierto" Dijo la chica antes de dar media vuelta e irse "¡Felices fiestas, vecino!" Se oyó a lo lejos. Hans rodó los ojos.

* * *

La casa de Anna estaba exquisitamente decorada por dentro, sin duda cuando se trataba de navidad no había quien le ganara a la pelirroja. Solo una vez había entrado en la residencia de Anna y había sido simplemente para reparar el televisor (Anna había sido demasiado insistente).

"Me alegra tanto que estés aquí" Anna le coloco un clásico gorro de _Papá Noel_ en la cabeza "¡Esta será una gran Nochebuena! Estoy segura de ello"

Kristoff apareció tras la pelirroja y lo saludó con amabilidad.

"Te he traído algo" Extendió una bolsa de regalo. Supuso que ya que Anna se había molestado en obsequiarle algo (O eso ella había dicho solo para convencerlo), realmente no sabia nada de Anna asi que solo le había obsequiado un par de calcetines.

"Ow, Hans" Exclamó Anna "No tenias que traerme nada, muchísimas gracias"

"No me lo agradezcas" Dijo Hans. "Enserio, no lo hagas" Pensó.

"Bueno, ¡Vamos a cenar! He preparado un jamón con piña sensacional" Dijo Anna.

* * *

"Adios Anna, gracias por invitarme" Se despidió Kristoff mientras le daba un abrazo. "Feliz Navidad, Ann"

"Feliz Navidad, Kris" Dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo. El rubio subió a su pequeño auto y se marchó. "¿Tienes que irte o quieres tomar una taza de chocolate caliente?"

"Mas te vale que ese chocolate sea delicioso" Anna rió.

"Pero claro que lo es" Afirmó la pelirroja.

Ambos estaban sentados en el portico de la casa. Anna estaba mirando hacia adelante.

"Y cuentame Hans, ¿Por qué odias con toda tu alma la Navidad?"

"No la odio, simplemente me es indiferente" Respondió Hans. "Además no es como si todo fuera alegría, felicidad y paz en estas fechas"

"Si lo dices por los accidentes que hay, todo el año hay accidentes, la explosión de Tultepec fue algo horrible, pero no fue culpa de la Navidad y pudo haber pasado cualquier día del año, se que el 25 de Diciembre no es un día perfecto, pero tampoco es él peor del año"

"No dije que lo fuera"

"Pareces odiarla" Opinó Anna

"Detesto el ir con mi familia en estas fechas, o en cualquier otra fecha para ser sincero" Dijo Hans. "Ellos son algo...estupidos y disfrutan de hacerme bromas pesadas, realmente no los querrías conocer nunca en tu vida"

"¿El problema es tu familia?" Preguntó Anna sin poder creerlo. Hans asintió. "De acuerdo, ¿Y haz intentado decírles?"

"¿Serviría de algo?"

"Hans Westergard, quizá el que se los digas no cambie nada en lo absoluto, pero no dejes que eso arruine tu navidad" dijo Anna "Además, quizá si convivieras más con ellos o trataras de mejorar su relación de hermanos las cosas serían mejor"

"¿Y eso por qué te habría de importar?"

"Hans, ¡Soy la loca del vecindario!, se que piensas que soy rara y algo entrometida, todos lo piensan aquí" Dijo Anna. "Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenía quince y bueno, la relación con mi hermana no era la mejor, estabamos algo distanciadas"

"¿Y por qué piensas que eso me importa?"

"Elsa trabajaba en un hospital; es enfermera" Dijo ella "De las mejores que puede haber, la cosa es que; hubo cierta situación y tuvo que ir a cierta parte"

"¿Cierta parte?"

"Necesitaban enfermeras y médicos en un campo de batalla, y bueno, la eligieron por ser una enfermera destacable y además pasó unas pruebas o algo por el estilo" Explicó Anna. "Discutimos y dije que si se atrevía a irse yo jamás volvería a hablarle"

"Ella se fue, me mude aquí y bueno, ella me contactó por skype." Dijo Anna. "Hablamos por unos meses y luego dijo que no podría hablarme por un tiempo, pero que estaría para Navidad aquí."

"No he sabido nada de ella desde entonces" Confesó Anna. "Y si, se que parezco una maldita loca que se sienta frente a su casa hasta tarde como si esperara que algo pasara"

"A veces pienso que ella jamás va a volver" Anna bajó la mirada y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. "Pero, bueno no he recibido una carta diciendome que ella esta muerta o algo así, así que quizá un día ella si este aquí para navidad"

"Seguro que si, Anna" El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos. "Seguramente simplemente quiere llegar cuando menos te lo esperes o posiblemente ni siquiera sabe tu dirección" Anna se sobresaltó "Por favor dime que si le dijiste que te habías mudado" La risa nerviosa de la pelirroja la delataba. Hans rodó los ojos, simplemente su vecina no tenía remedio.

"Igual entiendes el concepto, ¿No?, no dejes de lado a tu familia o podría ser muy tarde para intentarlo algún día"

"Pero, oye" Dijo Anna. "¿Por qué ella no me llamaría para preguntarme mi dirección?"

"Quizá porque le dijiste que no volverías a hablarle si ella se iba" Anna comenzó a jugar con su cabello. "Bueno, podrías tratar de contactarla"

"Si, creo que trataré" Dijo Anna. "Feliz navidad Hans"

"Feliz _Nochebuena_ Anna" Corrigió Hans.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

Feliz Nochebuena/Víspera de navidad o como le digan ustedes xD

Feliz Cumpleaños de Louis T. XD

Ok...la verdad no me convenció del todo este OS, sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, pero en fin ya es 24 y no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar y escribir algo mejor, asi que espero no haber matado su espíritu navideño jaja

Bueno, esta...¿Historia? Tendrá 3 oneshots relacionados con estas fechas, pensaba hacer todos de Hans y Elsa porque ellos son hermosos, pero esta cosa de Hans y Anna como casi amigos vino a mi cabeza y en ese momento sonaba súper genial, no se qie les haya parecido a ustedes. Y bueno, creo que lo complicó el hecho de que la navidad no es una fecha en la cual yo este súper feliz, de hecho todos andamos depresivos hoy 24 porque hoy era el cumpleaños de alguien de la familia que ya falleció y por eso pensar en algo súper mega feliz relacionado con el día de hoy era algo...complicado.

Trataré de publicar el próximo OS mañana, pero la verdad lo dudo porque la paso todo el día con mis tios y primos, entonces no estoy en mi casa y allá no hay internet :(

Y bueno supongo que han notado que use comillas y no guiones para los diálogos, y la razón es que mi celular se volvió loco y no me deja escribir ni publicar nada en fanfiction y estoy en una computadora y no logre encontrar el botón de "guion" xD de hecho espero que la computadora me deje publicar esto, bueno si están leyendo esto significa que lo logre jaja


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo copo**

Personajes: Elsa, Hans

Mencion de: Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene.

* * *

Aquella sería su primera navidad fuera de su habitación y claro que habría preferido pasarla al lado de su hermana, Kai, Gerda, Kristoff y Olaf, sin embargo su consejo tenía otros planes para sus fiestas decembrinas.

Su primos Rapunzel y Eugene le habían enviado una invitación al baile con temática navideña que se llevaría a cabo en el llamado Reino del sol, a pesar de que la familia real de Corona parecía ser amable, Elsa no los conocía y ciertamente las fiestas no eran algo con lo que ella se sintiera cómoda.

Sin embargo tras los sucesos ocurridos durante su coronación; mucha gente no veía con buenos ojos el reino de Arendelle, ya habían comenzado a perder algunos socios comerciales y el consejo real prácticamente obligó a Elsa a asistir para así lograr que al menos unas cuantas personas confiaran en ella, pero no contaban con el hecho de que su Reina era bastante tímida y no se le daba muy bien el integrarse a una conversación.

Había optado por sentarse en cuanto la música empezó a sonar y varias parejas se dirigieron al centro de la pista bastante emocionadas. Elsa los observaba con detenimiento y por un momento le hubiese podido saber bailar; recién llevaba unos meses fuera de su cuarto y a penas llevaba un par de lecciones de danza cortesía de su hermana menor, quien solía decirle "Si pude enseñarle a Kristoff, claro que puedo enseñarte a ti", pero al parecer el montañés había resultado tener mayores habilidades para la danza que ella.

— Majestad. — Un hombre que aparentaba unos 40 años realizó una reverencia frente a ella. — ¿Me concedería esta pieza? — Preguntó amablemente.

— De verdad me gustaría, es usted muy amable. — Respondió. —, sin embargo, no se bailar. — Admitió con algo de vergüenza.

— Comprendo. — Habló el sujeto. —, espero que pase una bonita velada, Reina Elsa.

— Igualmente... — Ella no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era él. El hombre desapareció de su vista y ella bajó la mirada e inició a jugar con sus manos enguantadas; estaba consiente de que era observada por varios invitados como si esperaran averiguar si acaso ella provocaría otro invierno.

Elsa no tenía ni la menor intención de repetir lo ocurrido en Julio y aunque así lo quisiera, estaba consiente de que nadie allí podría impedirlo o detenerla, así que no entendía el porque las personas se molestaban tanto en mantenerla vigilada.

— "Ella es la bruja de la que hablan", "La reina de las nieves es tan cínica para poner un pie en esta fiesta, ¿Qué acaso no tiene vergüenza?" "Sólo por pertenecer a la realeza se salva de ser llevada a juicio por brujería, pero dígame, ¿Quién nos salva a nosotros?" — Esos y otros de miles de comentarios eran los que "susurraban" las personas al verla en el baile, Elsa pretendía no escucharlos.

— ¡Ella por poco mata a dos de mis hombres! — Giró su cabeza rápidamente al escuchar una conocida e irritante voz. El duque de Weselton se encontraba relatando los sucesos de Arendelle con notables alteraciones que la hacían quedar como una hechicera sin sentimientos que tan sólo deseaba congelar a todos.

— Con el mayos respeto posible, su excelencia, si yo quisiera congelar a todos ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho. — Pensó Elsa.

— ¡Podrá ser muy hermosa, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sea un fenómeno! — Continuaba exclamando el duque. — No se dejen engañar por su belleza, en cuando bajemos la guardia, ella nos atacará a todos nosotros, se apoderará de nuestros Reinos y nos condenará a vivir en un invierno eterno.

La joven esperó unos minutos antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta un balcón, necesitaba apartarse de la fiesta y a pesar de que sabía lo muy inapropiado que era aquello, realmente necesitaba estar sola.

— Linda fiesta ¿No? — Una voz masculina la sobresaltó y al girarse se topó con el joven que había tratado de asesinarla hacía unos meses atrás. — Quizá debería decir, feliz navidad, Reina Elsa.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — Cuestionó Elsa. Se suponía que él recibiría un castigo por sus acciones pasadas, que en las islas del sur le darían su merecido, sin embargo allí estaba él: en una fiesta.

— Lo mismo que usted, Majestad. — Respondió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que yo estoy haciendo según usted? — Preguntó la joven monarca a la defensiva.

— Nuestros reinos tienen algo en común, Elsa. — Dijo Hans. —, Tanto Arendelle como las Islas del sur se encuentran pasando por un mal momento, es evidente que nadie quiere tener tratos con el príncipe asesino ni con la bruja de las nieves, ¿Acaso cree que yo asistiría a este bobo baile sin esperar algo a cambio?

— Dudo que usted haga algo sin esperar algo a cambio, Hans. — Comentó Elsa.

— Aunque tal parece que yo soy quien mejor hace amistades en este asqueroso reino. — Comentó Hans. —, tal parece que la temible Reinita de hielo no es muy buena socializando, ¿O me equivoco?

— Eso a usted no le importa. — Habló Elsa. —, además, voy bastante bien con ese asunto de charlar con las personas.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó de forma sarcástica el sureño. —, si, eso parecía cuando rechazabas las pocas invitaciones a bailar que te ofrecieron y más aún cuando te sentaste sola en una mesa y nadie se acercaba, oh si, haz hecho un grandioso trabajo haciendo amistades.

— ¿Enserio esperas que crea que alguien quiere tenerlo como amigo?, Usted intentó matarme.

— Prefiero referirme a ese pequeño incidente "Intenté salvar a Arendelle de la destrucción" — Dijo Hans. — Te sorprendería lo fácil que las personas se convencen de que realmente yo creía que matándote era la única esperanza que Arendelle tenía.

— Alteza, usted planeaba deshacerse de mi desde un inicio.

— Nuevamente esta en un error, Reina Elsa. En un inicio yo planeaba ganarme su corazón, sin embargo, su costumbre de alejar a todos me hizo cambiar mis planes, quizá debería de considerar el cambiar de actitud.

— Debo volver a la fiesta. — Dijo ella. —, entenderá que no es correcto el que estemos a solas.

Sin permitirle decir una sola palabra, se alejó del lugar y regresó al salón de baile, en donde las cosas transcurrían con normalidad. No tardó mucho en hacer presencia el príncipe sureño, quien saludó con cortesía a un grupo de princesas, quienes parecían bastante emocionadas de verlo.

— "Él es tan apuesto" — Escuchó a alguien murmurar. Elsa rodó los ojos sin importarle si acaso alguien la veía hacerlo, realmente no le alegraba el encontrarse a Hans Westergard en una fiesta como aquella; o en ningún otro lugar. Simplemente no le agradaba el verlo, ese hombre le había roto el corazón a su hermana y eso para Elsa era algo imperdonable.

Hans volteó a verla y sonrío burlonamente al verla allí de pie sin compañía.

— Majestad. — Saludó un joven. —, permítame presentarme, soy el Conde Jacob Gyllenhaal.

— Mucho gusto. — Ambos hicieron una corta reverencia.

— ¿Me concedería esta pieza? — Pensó en negarse, decirle la verdad "No se bailar", pero el hecho de que Hans la observara esperando su próximo fracaso la cegó por un momento y accedió a bailar con el Conde con tal de demostrarle que ella también podía hacer amigos.

Él joven Conde la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven (Lo cual la puso mucho más nerviosa) y entrelazo su otra mano con una de las de Elsa. La Reina de Arendelle había recibido tan sólo un par de lecciones, tenía una ligera idea del como bailar correctamente, sin embargo al estar nerviosa no podía evitar el pisar de ves en cuando a su pareja de baile.

— Disculpa. — Dijo nuevamente al Conde Gyllenhaal. —, realmente no soy muy buena bailarina.

— Descuide, Majestad. — Dijo amablemente su pareja de baile. La rubia podía ver el como Hans contenía la risa al verla siendo un desastre en la pista de baile.

— Gracias por el baile, pero, creo que mejor voy a sentarme. — Dijo Elsa antes de hacer una rápida reverencia y apartarse del lugar, sin embargo Jacob trató de detenerla, provocando que ella tropezara, ocasionando así las risas de varios presentes.

La rubia se puso de pie velozmente y salió corriendo siendo seguida por Hans. Elsa se acercó a un balcón mientras trataba de dejar de llorar; era una tontería llorar por el hecho de haber tropezado. Era navidad y tan solo quería estar con Anna, si su hermanita estuviera allí todo sería diferente, incluso ella misma se hubiese reído de su caída.

— Allí esta. — Dijo Hans al encontrarla. —, Como siempre nos ha ofrecido un gran espectáculo, Majestad. Debo reconocérselo.

— Déjeme sola. — Ordenó Elsa.

— Vaya que es notorio que usted baila de una forma inigualable, ¿Es otro de sus talentos ocultos?

— He dicho que me deje en paz. Aléjese.

— Nadie debería estar sólo en navidad, ni siquiera la solitaria Reina de las nieves.

— No me llames así. — Dijo ella. — Me llamo Elsa. Reina Elsa para ti, no "Reina de las nieves", "Bruja del hielo" "Copo de nieve" ni nada por el estilo.

— Como sea, de igual. — Dijo Hans. —, entiendo que esta sea una de las peores navidades de su vida, pero no sea tan ridícula como para ponerse a llorar en frente de todos.

Ella giró su cabeza hacía un lado para no tener que mirarlo, él alzó la mirada y observó un muérdago colgando; realmente no era el tipo de persona que amaba las tradiciones navideñas y mucho menos se besuqueaba bajo un bobo muérdago.

— ¿Sabes lo que dicen que hay que hacer cuando se esta bajo una de esas cosas? — Elsa alzó la vista y se maldijo por dentro.

— Ni si quiera vayas a pe...— Antes de que pudiese oponerse, el pelirrojo selló sus labios con los de ella. Aquel era el primer beso que ella recibía en su vida, cerró los ojos olvidando por un momento el hecho de que era Hans el que la estaba besando.

Él se apartó de ella y ambos se quedaron observándose unos segundos.

— Feliz navidad, Elsa. — Ella iba a desearle lo mismo, sonreírle (Aunque no supiera el por qué), sin embargo una serie de exclamaciones alegres la hizo girarse y percatarse del hecho de que habían estado siendo observados. — Creo que ahora están convencidos de que el pasado esta en el olvido, ¿O no, Elsa?

Ahora si que quería matarlo.

 **Autor:**

Lo se, no tengo perdón de Dios. De hecho había dicho que publicaría el segundo OS el 26 de diciembre ¡Y lo hice! Pero digamos que eran las 11:40 pm cuando lo publique y bueno, mi celular falló como es costumbre y en conclusión estaba cansada y deje el OS tal y como estaba en ese momento, el 27 me arrepentí y lo borre y desde entonces me he dicho a mi misma "Debes usar la compu para escribir el OS", pero la única computadora que tengo en casa rara vez está disponible y lo fui aplazando, hasta que dije "¡Ya basta, tienes que hacer esto Wildy!"

Espero que no me odien. Espero que hayan tenido una bonita navidad y que este Año Nuevo sea mejor que el pasado, los quiero.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer copo

Personajes: Elsa, Anna, Reina Idun, Rey Adgar

Mencion de: Gerda, Kai

* * *

— ¡Elsa, Anna! — Gritó Idun mientras buscaba a sus dos hijas pequeñas. Era 31 de Diciembre y eso significaba que faltaba poco para año nuevo y debido a aquella festividad todo Arendelle se encontraba celebrando. — ¡Niñas, no es hora de jugar!, debemos estar en el salón de baile cuanto antes.

Hacia unas pocas horas las princesitas habían sido peinadas y les habían puesto unos bellos vestidos que la Reina Idun había elegido especialmente para el evento. Anna; la menor, se encontraba bastante emocionada por la fiesta, conocer nuevas personas le fascinaba y ver a sus padres y demás invitados bailar le cautivaba demasiado y en ocasiones trataba de imitarlos pensando que danzaba igual a ellos.

Sin embargo tan sólo se había volteado y de repente las niñas ya no estaban, su madre pensó que seguro era otra de sus travesuras, si bien Elsa era bastante tranquila no era ningún secreto que era toda una "mente criminal" en cuanto en ingeniar alguna travesura. Tarde o temprano terminarían volviendo locos a todos en el castillo.

— Cariño, ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Adgar; su esposo.

— Lo usual, un par de traviesas anda escondiéndose y no puedo encontrarlas. — Respondió Idun. —, pronto iniciará la fiesta y las niñas siguen con sus juegos.

— Tranquila, son muy pequeñas, deja que se diviertan. — Dijo su esposo. —, seguro aparecerán pronto, ya sabes que Elsa si es bastante obediente y responsable, claro que tiene sus momentos, pero estoy seguro de que estará presente en el baile.

— ¿Y si Anna la convence de no hacerlo?

— Anna estaba muy emocionada por esta fiesta, ¿Acaso crees que se la perdería?, además hay chocolates en el salón de baile y bien sabes que esas dos no pueden resistirse a probar esos dulces.

— Más les vale a esas dos aparecer pronto porque si no tendrán un merecido castigo. — Dijo Idun antes de tomar la mano de su esposo y dirigirse al salón en donde se ofrecería la fiesta.

Ocultas bajo una mesa las pequeñas princesas habían estado hablando muy bajito para que nadie las escuchara.

— No tenemos que salir si no quieres. — Murmuro Anna. —, no pasa nada si faltamos a una fiesta, seguro habrá más.

— Papá y mamá se enojarán con nosotras si faltamos, y a ti te gustan esas cosas, ve tu. — Dijo Elsa en voz baja. —, no quiero que te castiguen por culpa mía. Deberías ir, la fiesta esta a punto de comenzar.

— Yo no voy si tu no vas. No sería divertido sin ti. — Respondió Anna. —, eres mi mejor amiga y quiero estar contigo, pero si a ti no te gustan las fiestas podemos divertirnos aquí, además esta es la mesa donde están los chocolates, no necesitamos nada más.

Elsa abrazó a su pequeña hermana y la menor correspondió el abrazo. La rubia era bastante tímida y le aterraba asistir a un lugar donde sería observada y peor aún; ¿Y si tenía que decir algo?

— Me asusta ir allá. — Confesó Elsa.

— No tienes porque asustarte, yo estaré contigo y prometo que nunca voy a dejarte. — Dijo Anna.

— ¿Tu crees que mi propósito de año nuevo debería ser dejar de ser tan miedosa?

— Creo que nuestro propósito de año nuevo debería ser lograr tomar galletas de la alacena sin que Gerda nos descubra. Jamás lo conseguimos. — Anna rió. —, pero si quieres yo puedo ayudar a cumplir tu propósito. Ven conmigo.

Anna le extendió su pequeña manita a su hermana mayor. La rubia dudo por un momento antes de tomarla y ambas salieron de debajo de la mesa, de inmediato su madre les dedicó una mirada un poco molesta, pero inmediatamente fue sustituida por una amable sonrisa.

— Sus majestades, el Rey Adgar y la Reina Idun de Arendelle. — Anunció Kai. El mayordomo vislumbró el como un par de niñas se acercaba corriendo hasta donde estaban los monarcas. —, Sus altezas, las princesas Elsa y Anna de Arendelle.

Anna hizo una torpe reverencia mientras que Elsa se quedo estática allí, había demasiadas personas.

Pronto se acercó un pequeño príncipe que parecía tener la misma edad que Elsa. Animado por sus padres hizo una reverencia frente a la rubia princesita. — Alteza, soy el príncipe Daniel de Heishlovaquía.

Elsa volteó a mirar a sus padres quienes le hicieron señas para que hiciera lo que su tutora le había explicado en lecciones pasadas. Hizo una casi perfecta reverencia. — Mucho gusto, alteza.

— ¿Su alteza me concedería esta pieza? — Preguntó el pequeño.

— Yo...es que... — Elsa no quería admitir que no sabía bailar, le daba mucha pena y quizá su mamá se molestaría porque a pesar de recibir lecciones de danza ella no conseguía aprender.

— ¡Por supuesto que si! — Exclamó Anna felizmente antes de tomar la mano del príncipe y arrastrarlo hasta la pista de baile. La pelirroja y el príncipe bailaban de forma un poco torpe debido a la diferencia de estaturas. Los reyes negaba con la cabeza divertidos, no cabía duda de que la menor de sus hijas no tenía remedio alguno.

Elsa veía sorprendida la escena, su hermanita le guiñó el ojo y Elsa trataba de no reír a carcajadas. No cabía duda de que el año nuevo comenzaría de maravilla. Después de todo tenía años, habría muchos juegos, diversión, travesuras y lo mejor de todo es que estarían juntas y eso es todo lo que necesitaban.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto copo

El pequeño pelirrojo corría a toda velocidad tras sus hermanos mayores. La familia Westergard no solo era una de las más adineradas del país sino que también era bastante numerosa, el matrimonio entre Klaus e Ingrid Westergard tenía nada más ni nada menos que trece hijos.

Los mayores eran unos adolescentes mientras que el más pequeño contaba a penas con 5 años. Siendo la mayoría unos niños que había esperado con ansías el día de Reyes. Habían colgado sus botas rojas; cada una con su nombre bordado, sobre la chimenea para que por la noche Melchor, Gaspar y Baltazar les dejaran a cada uno algunos cuantos caramelos o presentes.

— ¡Feliz día de Reyes mis amores! — Les dijo alegremente su madre. Algunos corrieron a abrazar a su mamá empujando a Hans en el proceso, el pequeño pelirrojo trataba de acercarse a su progenitora sin éxito puesto que por su baja estatura y corta edad era fácil de apartar por sus hermanos.

Finalmente todos se alejaron y por fin pudo darle un gran abrazo a su querida mamá, y esta deposito un dulce beso en su roja cabellera.

El señor Westergard grababa con su videocámara el como sus hijos vaciaban sus botas de tela y abrían algunos dulces o regalos. Hans volteo su calceta roja y cayeron al suelo numerosas paletas de sabores, el pelirrojo sonrío ampliamente al verlas, sin embargo en ese momento Linus; uno de sus hermanos tomó un par de paletas.

— Yo me quedo con estas. — Dijo Linus. —, eres muy pequeño y tanta azúcar te hará daño. — Dijo tan solo como excusa para quitarle sus caramelos.

— No soy pequeño, tengo 5 años. — Dijo Hans mostrando su manita extendida demostrando que sabia contar. — y tu tienes 6, no eres tan grande Linus.

— Hansel, tu eres un bebé de preescolar mientras que yo ya voy a la primaria. — Dijo Linus sintiéndose superior. —, eres un bebito que debería aprender a compartir.

Esto atrajo la atención de los otros hermanos que así como Linus le quitaron unas cuantas paletas al pequeño haciendo que Hans se quedara sin dulces. El pelirrojo al no poder hacer nada empezó a sollozar.

El mayor de todos los hermanos; Victor. Se acercó al niño de 5 años.

Victor tenía 17 años y no era muy unido a Hans por la diferencia de edad, sin embargo en ocasiones reconocía que al pequeño lo molestaban demasiado.

— ¡Hey, Hans! — Exclamó Victor. — ¿Sabes?, En mi calceta hay muchísimos dulces para los dos, toma todo lo que quieras. — El adolescente revolvió con su mano los cabellos del menor y Hans le dio un gran abrazo a su hermano.

— Mira que te traje Hans. — Robert, el segundo hermano; que tenía 16 años. Al ver que a su hermanito le habían dejado sin obsequio había corrido a su habitación y buscado un juguete que era suyo cuando era niño.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver un caballo de peluche.

— Feliz día de Reyes, pequeñín. — Dijo Robert.

— ¿Es para mi? — Preguntó Hans. Su hermano asintió con la cabeza y le entregó el caballito. Hans quería mucho a Victor y a Robert, eran los únicos dos hermanos que no lo ignoraban o lo trataban mal. Sin duda alguna quería ser como ellos cuando creciera. — Feliz día de Reyes. — Les dijo el pequeño pelirrojo. — ¡Mami, mami, mami, mira lo que me regalaron Victor y Robert! — Exclamó felizmente el pequeño.

 **¡Sorpresa!**

Este cuarto copo es una sorpresita súper pequeña para quienes al igual que yo aman a Hans :p

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron este atrasado especial de navidad, año nuevo y bueno si ya me habia atrasado con esos dos también tenía que atrasarme con el de día de Reyes xD

*Como cuando Wildy trata de justificar su impuntualidad*

Y bueno ¿Qué les digo? Me salió el niño en la rosca :p

Gracias a AFrozen Fan por sus reviews que no he contestado :p soy pésima autora xD y a una persona que también comento, la verdad sólo recuerdo que era una persona sin cuenta en fanfiction pero no recuerdo el nombre ¡Pero si leí el review! Asi que GRACIAS

Espero que estas fiestas la hayan pasado genial, en mi caso ni siquiera estaba despierta en año nuevo, mis padres me despertaron a media noche solo para darme el abrazo de año nuevo xD y luego me volvi a dormir, pero bueno, fue la primera vez en mi vida que paso año nuevo en mi casa sin tios ni primos, y me di cuenta que mi vecino (que es policía por cierto) le gusta tirar balazos...y muchos, espero que ustedes no lo hagan y que por su calle no lo hagan sus vecinos o lo que sea.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
